<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boggart Series by 965fanwisemioniefan965</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334579">The Boggart Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/965fanwisemioniefan965/pseuds/965fanwisemioniefan965'>965fanwisemioniefan965</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boggarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/965fanwisemioniefan965/pseuds/965fanwisemioniefan965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio and the rest have to go trough one last school year.<br/>As per usual Hogwarts have a new DADA professor, they seem to be like another Lockhart, but the students and stuff members will learn how wrong they are. This professor knows what they is doing, they hope their plan works.<br/>Facing a boggart after a war? what could go wrong?<br/>Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley have to face their boggart, but, what will happen when they learn it isn't as easy as they thought. </p><p>I am not the creator of the Harry Potter books, so this is just a fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eighth and seventh year students entered their first DADA class of the year, they wondered what this new professor could possibly teach them, when in war they were forced to learn things, things that saved their lives. Most of them knew more stuff about how to defend themselves against the dark arts than most of their previous professors, so, what were they doing going to that class? What could the professor possibly teach them?  </p>
<p>Was it even worthy to attend the class? They would have to wait and see what their new professor had planned for them. To say that they weren’t taken aback by what their new profesor had prepared for their lesson would be a lie. </p>
<p>Their new profesor started the class by explaining what they would be working with in his class, boggarts, thing that made all of them laugh, they had yet another Lockhart “You can laugh all you want, but keep in mind that you all are not any longer innocent 13 year old kid, you all went through war, some of you had it harder than other, but still you all went through war” he paused and looked at each of his students in the eyes as if to say ‘I am talking to you, about you’ “If your worst fear is still spiders, a clown, a zombie or your grandma, I will be surprise” he placed his hands in the table and leaned himself towards “ believe me when I say that your fears right now are way worst that what they were years ago, believe when I say that it will be harder to remember the spell to beat the boggart, believe me when I say that facing a boggart now, after a war, after seeing and maybe also causing death, after everything, will be hard, will require a lot of self control, will require for you to be able to put you feelings aside, and that what I am testing you all at”<br/>
tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco Malfoy's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy </p><p>The first to go was Draco, he had listened to what the professor had said and knew he was right, but he had already faced his biggest fear, how could he not?<br/>
He knew what his biggest fear was and he was not scared to face it, if not of what his biggest fear was capable of. He already faced his biggest fear, he faced it everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. He lived with his biggest fear and he couldn't escape it, because how could he escape himself, he was stuck with himself. </p><p>He stepped forward and the boggart turned into a replica of himself, coping each one of his movements. He raised his wand pointing it to where the boggart was, his boggart self did the same, raised the wand and pointed it at Draco. He took a big breath and said “Ridiculous” his boggart self did the same, but only one of them disappeared, only one of them changed, because one of them was real and the other one was not, and he couldn't escape himself. And he hated himself, and he feared himself and what he was capable of, because he was nothing less of a monster than Voldemort once was. He was a monster trapped in a cage ready to break and let everything loose.    </p><p>Standing just in front of him was a younger version of himself, but a version of himself that never existed. Draco was standing there smiling, next to him his friends, friends that never existed.  That was who he wished he was, but that he was not. </p><p>He had been able to tame his boggart, but he would never be able to escape his fear, he was stuck with it, everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, because he was a monster, he was the monster he couldn't tame. If only it was as easy as a single wand movement or maybe it was...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione Granger's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger</p><p> </p><p>The next one to go was Hermione Granger, she didn’t know what to expect. She was clueless to what her biggest fear could be. Contrary to popular beliefs Hermione’s thoughts and feelings were a mess. Everyone thought she was all Miss Perfect, and that couldn't be more far away from the truth. <br/>She forced herself to talk, act and even, sometimes, think like others expected her to,  she didn't even recognize herself. She was there, but it was not her, not really. She lost herself in a maze, a maze that could lead her back to herself, if only she somehow managed to don't lose what little of her true self she still has in the process. She was a mystery to herself, so, what could her boggart be?</p><p>Hermione took a step forward, she took deep breaths, tighter the hold she had to her wand and opened her eyes.     </p><p>The boggart twisted and twisted until a replica of Hermione was standing there, its face emotionless, surrounding her, three people, her beloved ones, her friends, her heart family, Harry, Ron and Ginny. The three of them were surrounding her, their faces exploded with rage, anger, their eyes glittered with fire “you are a disgrace to the wizarding world” hissed Ron, he raised his wand, looked at boggart Hermione straight in the eye with such a hate that Hermione couldn't stop tears  from escaping her eyes, and murmured “petrificus totalus” the spell hit her straight in the chest, her wand fell to the floor as her body was forced to stay still “and you thought you were our friend? Why would we be friends with a mudblood like you?” Ginny took a step forward, her face centimeters away from Hermione’s “we” she said “were only using you” she glared at Hermione, took a step backward, raised her hand and punched boggart Hermione straight in the face. Boggart Hermione couldn't move, couldn’t defend herself, and was forced to stay still until she received the punch. “you are useless” Harry took a step forward to stand at the same level Ron and Ginny where “you are a waste of space” he raised his wand “you are a plague to the Wizarding World” Harry looked at Ron, then at Ginny and then back at Hermione “and you shall be dead” Ginny and Ron raised their wands and the three of them, at the same time said “Avada kedavra” boggart Hermione fell to the floor, her eyes empty as her body was too.</p><p>Hermione raised her wand and tried to say the word, but nothing came out, not a word, she tried again and again, but her voice refused to work. She could only stand there and watch her friends say those dreadful words and she was not being able to do anything. She had never in her life felt so useless, why was she not able to do what she was supposed to do? One word, that's all she had to do, yet she couldn’t do it.</p><p>Hermione was crying, a river of tears streaming down her eyes, her body felt heavy, her legs trembled. As the final spell hit her boggart self Hermione couldn’t bear it anymore, she left out a sob as her wand fell out of her hand.<br/>Ron, out of instinct, took his wand out of his pocket and stood in front of Hermione, ready to face his boggart if it meant that that stupid tortured stoped for Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ron Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron Weasley's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron Weasley             </p><p>Ron didn't even have time to process what was going on before everything started. The boggart changed from a dead Hermione to a living Hermione, she was standing between Ron and Harry trying to stop Ron from punching Harry, in her hand she had a radio, a radio that Ron remembered with fear. Boggart Ron and boggart Harry were having a dreadfully familiar fight, Ron remembered that specific fight with shame and fear of the monster he had turned on, but it could not possibly be his biggest fear, right? </p><p>“You don't think I don't know how it feels” Harry shouted at the same time Hermione ordered Ron to take off the necklace “No, you don't know how it feels, you don't have a family” Ron took off the necklace and walked to where boggart Hermione was now standing “here” he said “here you have your stupid necklace” Ron forced the necklece into Hermione’s hand and took the radio from her hands `` Ron…” Hermione whispered, but he didn't listen.</p><p>Ron turned around and left the tent, the last thing it could be heard before the scenario changed was Hermione screaming Ron’s name. </p><p>The new scenario settle with boggart Ron standing in the middle of a beach, the radio on his hand “and now a minute of silence for the deaths” the radio suddenly boomed “today we only had two death, that we know of, but this deaths affects us dearly, a minute of silence for Hermione Granger and- and our supposed saviour Harry Potter” boggart Ron left out a lonely tear and Ron screamed at the top of his lounge “RIDICULOUS” the boggart changed into Harry , Hermione and Ron laughing at something, but Ron couldn't erase the feeling of uneasiness that was filling his heart, because it felt so true, because it could have been true and it would have been all his fault.</p><p>He had left them, left them to their faith, they could have easily died and he could have done nothing about it, because he was not there. </p><p>He was a monster, a monster filled with jealousy because even if he wanted to give the blame to that stupid necklase, deep down, he knew that was lie. He was jealous, jealous of Harry and the relationship he thought Harry had with Hermione, that magical relationship that he wished he had. That magical relationship he now has, though he didn't understand how, he didn't deserve Hermione, she deserved much much more than him, yet, she still chose him.  </p><p>With trembling legs Ron took a step backwards, letting the next person to enter this weird method of tortured that was being labeled as a class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Potter's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter </p><p>The second Harry saw Ron go against the boggart he knew he was going next, there was something in himself screaming to go next, he didn't understand why, maybe it was because the three of them always did everything together or maybe because Harry was craving to know what his biggest fear was.  </p><p>Anyone who knew his life would thought his biggest fear would be Voldemort or something related to his death easter, after all, his life was based around who-must-not-be-named, every part of his life revolved around that horrible human being, yet, he knew Voldemort was far from being his biggest fear, he wasn't his biggest fear while he was alive, much less while dead, and this time Harry had made sure he stayed dead. </p><p>Harry feared so many things, he feared for his friends, he feared for his family, he feared himself and what he was capable of, he feared so much, yet, he couldn't guess his biggest fear.<br/>Harry took a step forward, tightening the hold of his wand, the whole room seemed to hold their breath as the boggart twisted and twisted, changing its appearance until a replica of Dumbledore showed in front of them.</p><p>Boggart Dumbledore didn't even have time to say a word before Harry whispered the spell which forced the boggart to change its appearance once again to something that, apparently, was funny, yet, Harry was in no mood to laugh. </p><p>Harry felt like crying, he wanted to run out of the room and scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to get under the cover of his bed and never get out, he wanted to turn around and erased all his friends, classmates and teacher memories, because how on earth could he explained why he fear his old master?<br/>He hated the boggart for being so accurate. He had buried that fear deep down and, still, it bothered him everyday, it made him want to cease to exist, it made him doubt his whole life, it made him suffer more than anything else in his life, because, had Dumbledore ever actually cared about him or was he just another pawn of his old headmasters plan? <br/>Was he just that? A pawn? Had the man Harry most trusted in the entire world only been acting and keeping him alive so that he could do what he was supposed to do when the time came? Had he actually meant something to him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Luna Lovegood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna Lovegood's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna Lovegood</p><p> </p><p>The second after Harry said the spell to get rid of the boggart, Luna jumped to the front, her wand out and her necklaces against nargles well secured around her neck, trying to get the attention off of Harry as fast as she could, not letting anyone even duel on what they had just seen, Harry didn’t need that and Luna knew it.</p><p>The boggart twisted and twisted, changing its form with each time, Luna watched, a thin smile in her face, her eyes glued to the boggart as she expected the final verdict to her biggest fear. She suspected it would be something related to her mother or her father or even Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but she couldn’t have been more far from the truth.</p><p>What she saw didn’t surprised her, everyone wanted to be normal, to be part of, yet she didn’t, she liked her, apparently, crazy way of being, her unique self, her way of acting and talking that no one could totally comprehend or copy, her way of being a one of a kind.</p><p>She feared being one more of the pile, and her boggart knew it, there, standing, were hundreds of Luna’s, all dressed the same, all looked the same, all acted the same, and probably, they all talked the same. Her special dress didn’t seem so special anymore, her mysterious aura didn't  didn’t seem so mysterious anymore, her dazzling eyes didn’t seem so dazzling anymore, her uniqueness stolen from her. </p><p>Luna raised her wand, as did the other hundreds of Luna’s, and said the spell, her voice as peaceful and playful as ever, almost as if she wasn’t even dazed by what her boggart was showing her. The boggart twisted and twisted, yet again, until seating on a mirror</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled at her reflection and winked at herself, she was a one of a kind, that couldn’t be changed and she knew it, and she loved and she wouldn’t change it for nothing. She liked how she was, she liked how she dressed, she liked, as many would call it, being different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ginny Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny Weasley's biggest fear</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is one of the last chapters and I have a big plot twist for the ending! wahahaha (that was supposed to be an evil laugh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny Weasley </p><p> </p><p>Ginny went next, a sudden burst of confidence forcing her to do it, to face her biggest fear, convincing her that she could do it, and she did it, she took a step forward, putting herself between the boggart and Luna.</p><p>She watched as the boggart changed its form, her heart racing by the second, her mind overloaded with possibilities, her breathing uneven, her hold to her wand as strong as ever, her head up, her eyes focused on the changing form of the boggart. She stood as imposing as she could, because she may be many things, but a coward was not one of those. </p><p>The boggart stopped moving, a beat, she blinked. She didn’t understand what was there to fear, in front of her stood a copy of herself and a copy of each of her classmates, they stood just as they were standing, Ginny in the middle, Luna right behind her, the rest in a semicircle behind them, it was like looking at a mirror. </p><p>Suddenly a cloaked man appeared on the boggart side of the room, a cloaked man that Ginny well knew to be a Death Easter, the man raised his wand and whispered “imperio”, the spell hit boggart Ginny and the man disappeared in the shadows. </p><p>All of a sudden Ginny understood what was there to fear, and her heart stopped beating, to then start beating so fast that it could possibly leave her chest, her body froze, her mind went blank. Her boggart turned around, its face emotionless, raised its wand and, one by one, killed her friends and classmates, Boggart Ginny didn’t even seem to be bothered by what she was doing and Ginny couldn’t do another thing more than watch it all happen, it was hitting too near home. </p><p>She felt as if she was 11 again, in no control of her own body, she could only watch it all happen and not do anything about it, and the worst part was that this time she was being controlled by her own fears, she could, technically, range control, yet, she couldn’t. </p><p>Ginny watched as her boggart self killed all her friends and classmates, or at least that's what she believed, she felt confused, she felt scared, she felt vulnerable, she felt lost. Her mind was going crazy and she could only watch and cry, it seemed so real that she forgot it was not actually real. Her classmates and  friend were alive behind her, yet her mind could only focus on the dead ones, the ones she had killed, it didn’t matter that she was being controlled, it still felt (and was) her fault. </p><p> She couldn’t do it, she could not even remember it was all fake, all an illusion, the damned creature playing with her mind and, sadly, the creature had won the game, she had lost the war to herself and she hated herself for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end</p><p> </p><p>“what are we going to do?”she said “we need their help” </p><p>“I know and you know what needs to be done”</p><p>“No, it's too dangerous” </p><p>“but is’t our only option” he said “and her plans never failed” </p><p>“I know that, but is this worth the risk?”</p><p>“yes it is, unless you have a better plan” </p><p>“no I don’t have one, but..”</p><p>“but what? let them win? over my dead body” the man snapped</p><p>“at least let me go with you, James”</p><p>“No Lily, I need you to stay here and make sure that we still have chances of winning when I come back” the man said “I am leaving you in charge” the woman, Lily, hugged the man, James </p><p>“How did our parents do this?”  </p><p>“They weren’t alone Lily, they had help” the man said, whipping a tear of the woman’s face “as we will have when I come back”</p><p>“if this works”</p><p>“it will work”</p><p>the woman went to the book shelf, took out a book, Hogwarts a History, and from inside it took out a golden necklace and handed it to the man “be safe” </p><p>“sure thing sis” </p><p>--- <br/>They saw as the professor jumped in front of Ginny Weasley. They saw as the boggart changed its form, again. They saw as a woman with long, curly, ginger hair, appeared, the woman was standing in the middle of a mysterious looking room, a room that some of them knew to be the the study room of Grimule place, maps spread all around her, bags under her eyes, her eyes red, probably from crying, in her hand a watch. They saw as their boggart professor appeared in the room, a golden necklace in his hand. <br/>“did it work?” their professor asked, the woman looked up and shakes her head <br/>“it didn’t” she said, her voice barely a whisper “we are doomed” <br/>the man sighted “it was supposed to work, what are we supposed to do now?” <br/>“I don’t know James, there is nothing else to do” <br/>“we could..” their professor was interrupted by the woman slamming her hands to the table <br/>“STOP IT JAMES” she snapped “THEY ARE ALL DEAD AND THE ONES THAT ARE NOT DEAD DON’T PLAN ON HELPING US, THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO DO, WE ARE DOOMED”</p><p>They watched as their professor raised his wand and, with a voice that could only be owned by a leader among leaders, said “ridiculous”. They watched the boggart fly backward, they watched their professor looking at the boggart in a safe place. They watched as their professor turned around to face them, his face red from anger, his eyes sparkling with fire, his glare penetrating each of their sous.</p><p>They listened as their professor lost his temper, they listened as their professor lost his patience, they listened as their professor blamed them, they listened as their professor told them the truth with the heaviness that truth usually carries.  </p><p>“You all are cowards, each one of you. You all are fucking hypocrites. You all know what it feels to fight a damned war as a teenager, yet none of you seem to be able to help your own sons and daughters when they are going through the same shit. You all won a war, I won’t take from you, but you all had help, you all had adults who tried to protect you or at least guide you. I don’t know if you all will remember this 23 years in the future, but if you do, help us, at least, give us moral support. We are trying our best, we are giving our best, we are prepared to give it all, even our lives, but that's not enough, we are still a bunch of teenagers who were thrown into a war, thrown to a side of a war that had no one to lead it, a side of war that only had a bunch of un trained teenagers who were forced to grow up way too fast. You all lived it, you all know how it feels. Get your shit together and act like the adults you are” their professor took out of his pocket a necklace, a necklace that Hermione Granger well knew to be a time turner, the man turned the time turned a thousand times or at least that was what it felt like “I hope you still remember this words 23 years in the future, I hope 23 years in the future this words make a change in how the war is working” and the man disappeared, for none of them to see again for at least another couple of years, when he will be born.</p><p>--- <br/>“Did it work?” James asked when he arrived back</p><p>“what worked?” James looked around him and his eyes landed on the man who had just talked</p><p>“glad to see you around here” he said, the other man smiled </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about son” the man winked at him “now come on, we have a war to win”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story came to an end :( <br/>Wish you all liked enjoyed it and an enormous thank you to all of you who read until the end!<br/>And I have to say that I am kinda proud for the plot twist!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>